HetaOni: What No One Knew
by KoHachiProductions
Summary: Steve wasn't always a resident of the mansion. It was always haunted... but in a different way. Oneshot. T for a bit of mild violence.


**I challenged myself to write a fanfic explaining Steve's side of the story and his innocence... I don't exactly believe it myself, but it was fun to write~ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Do you really think I would be writing this if I owned Hetalia or HetaOni?**

* * *

><p>Tony.<p>

I lost him. Somehow we got seperated from each other. He spiraled toward the North American continent, and I landed myself somewhere across that huge blue expanse. Europe, I believe it was called. But the location doesn't matter. I was communicating with Tony all the way down—I didn't get much, except for the face of one of the men who found him—glasses, pale blue eyes, and an odd yellow thing on the top of his head. I expected more, but then, unbelievably, it cut off. There's nothing I've ever heard of that can cut off a link like that. Tony was gone, and I was hurtling downward at an alarming speed, straight at a... what was it called? Mansion. Hurtling downward straight at a mansion. The last I remember from then is crashing straight through the top, before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>I was in pain all over, my forehead especially. I didn't have a clue where I was, since the place was dark and filled with some kind of mist ofrfog. I couldn't help but get a sense that this place was dangerous, but in what way, I couldn't tell. I figured I should go get some water or something to keep myself alive for the time being, so I started wandering around the house. It wasn't long before I stumbled upon a vending machine, or something of the sort. I placed a cup underneath it, and out came... well... a clear substance. It looked more or less like water, although there was an odd quality to it that I couldn't place.<p>

"I guess I've got to take a few risks if I want to survive long enough to get myself out of here," I muttered, and quickly downed the whole thing. It didn't have any fizziness or odd flavoring to it, so I assumed it was fine.

_Oh, so you fell for it?_

My head started pounding. "Who's there?"

_No one in particular, just the lonely possessive spirit of the mansion._

I could hear a cold, malicious note to the voice.

_Heh. It's great that there's finally someone here. This mansion needs protecting, and I can't do it alone._

"W-where are you?"

_Everywhere. The walls, the floor, the doors, that vending machine. And in what you just drank._

"In me...?"

_Yes. You're officially a denizen of this mansion... Steve._

"How do you know my—"

_I'm in your mind, aren't I? That's not all I can do._

I felt stupid. So, so, stupid. I had just let this thing inside my mind. And if it had control of my mind... I didn't want to think what else it could do.

_Well, let's get started!_

I began moving out of the room—wait. I never did a thing. The _thing_ was inside of me, controlling my movement. I was horrified.

_Don't worry, your ability to speak is safe. For now, that is._

It followed that up with a laugh. Angrily, I struggled to stop myself from moving, using all my mind power to move in the opposite direction. It worked to no avail. Exhausted, I blacked out once more.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, all I could see was red, black, and silver. I was in some sort of cage... something about it really unnerved me. Right over my head, I noticed, the ceiling was reflective. Looking up, I was shocked at what had happened to my appearance. My head had swollen to twice its normal size, and I had lost all my usually smooth features. Around me were other... duplicates? As well as beings that looked like completely mutilated versions of me, with spindly tendrils or twenty eyes too many.<p>

I tried to ask, "How long was I out for?" but I found that I couldn't speak. Icy, sardonic laughter filled my head... or was it heads?

_Let's just say it was a long time. I've changed your form to make you a perfect little pawn for the protection of this house—you'll be able to scare others off better that way. _And _any invaders can be easily killed, now that I've made so many copies of you. I don't inhabit the house itself anymore, I'm part of all these bodies. They're not yours to control. There was one little flaw, which is that there must be something left for you to control independently, since I can't completely dominate a soul. So I just created this useless little thing with the features of the last face in your memory._

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled elsewhere, to a round white object with blue eyes and glasses. Wait... I _was _the round object! I realized I could hardly get any sound out of my new mouth, and movement was difficult.

_Have fun! Oh, and one more thing._

The nearest monster to me picked up a knife hidden in the corner of the room and stabbed itself. Disgusted as I was, the worst part was that I could still feel every stroke of pain.

The creature kicked me out of the cage and down the hall.

_Go hide somewhere... if I catch you trying to escape, I _will _jam you into a wall or something. We've got company coming, Steve._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated~<strong>


End file.
